


secret moments in a crowded room

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: It's supercorptober! A collection of one-shots based off the supercorptober2020 prompt list. Fics will be posted daily!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 371
Kudos: 786





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating and I'm pretty excited! I haven't done these in the past because I always felt like I had to do them all or none at all. My goal is to do all prompts but we'll see how it goes! 
> 
> Shout out to spaceman-earthgirl for keeping me motivated and nudging me to participate :D

“There you are.” Kara mumbles sleepily as she pulls the balcony door open and slips outside. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.”

Lena turns to smile over her shoulder as warm arms wrap around her waist, snuggling in tight.

“Good morning sleepy head.”

“Good morning.” Kara whispers as she hooks her chin over Lena’s shoulder, sighing with content as they look out over the city together. “You seem happy this morning.”

“Do I not normally seem happy?” Lena asks fighting back a smile.

“You do.” Kara breathes as she kisses the slope of Lena’s shoulder. “There’s just something different today.”

Lena hums but doesn’t reply as she leans back into Kara’s embrace and takes a sip of tea.

“The air’s changing.” Lena admits quietly, breaking the silence.

“The air’s changing?” Kara clarifies, her brow furrowing.

“Yes.” Lena takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. “Can’t you feel it?”

Kara pulls back to look at Lena’s profile. Her hair haloed in the morning light, pulling out the red-brown hues in her hair. Her face smooth and serene as she turns slightly into the weak sun, highlighting her sharp jaw. Kara stares at her a beat longer, memorizing the moment before she hooks her chin back over her shoulder and closes her eyes.

It takes her a moment to reach out with her senses. Focusing on the woman in her arms. How her hands rise and fall slightly with every breath Lena takes until her own breathing is slowing to match. Another deep breath in, and Kara notices it. The air is crisper somehow, suddenly devoid of National City’s usual mugginess. The scent has changed too. There’s something different about it that Kara can’t quite put a finger on.

Slowly, each carefully built wall starts to come down until Kara can feel the heat radiating between their bodies. A shudder from the trees in the street below kicks up a small gust of wind that makes the hair on her arms stand on end. There’s a coolness to it that wasn’t there before that isn’t entirely unpleasant. It makes her want to burrow further into Lena, so she does. Her arms tightening as she tucks her nose into the space just behind Lena’s jaw, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

“Can you feel it now?” Lena asks without opening her eyes.

Kara nods against her neck, wishing she had her cape to wrap around them so they can stay like this a little longer.

“I love fall.” Lena whispers, her voice a little breathy.

“It’s when National City feels the most like home.” Lena admits, her voice bordering on nostalgic.

The sound of it pulls Kara from her hiding place to watch Lena. Her eyelashes fluttering as she imagines another time, another place.

“Metropolis?” Kara ask quietly, not wanting to break the moment. Entirely unprepared for the way Lena’s eyes blink open as she turns towards her. Eyes soft with moisture, and so green they make Kara’s knees buckle.

“No.” Lena shakes her head with a sad smile. “Ireland.”


	2. Baking

“God, what happened in here?” Alex asks as she enters the penthouse apartment to find Kara standing on the couch flapping a towel under the smoke detector.

“Can you open the door?” Kara’s asks, breathing a little heavily and Alex tries not to laugh as she fights the urge to remind Kara that she literally has superspeed.

Alex crosses the apartment and opens both sides of the balcony door. “Why don’t you just, ya know?” Alex mimics puffing out her cheeks.

“I don’t want to freeze our apartment Alex.” Alex snorts, thinking of the last time Kara called her in a panic after accidentally freezing her oven. “That was before you started using your powers regularly, now you put out fires all the time.”

Kara shrugs sheepishly in a way that makes Alex immediately suspicious.

“Just, help me clean up?” Kara hits her with puppy eyes that have Alex crumpling. “Pleease.”

“You have superspeed!!” Alex whines as her sister drags her to the flour covered kitchen.

“What were you trying to bake anyway?” Alex asks as she picks up the pan to inspect the contents before deciding to throw the whole thing out.

“A cake.” Kara sweeps the floor, but mostly just succeeds in pushing the flour around. “It’s Lena’s birthday and I wanted to do something special.”

“Flying to Ireland for pastries isn’t special enough anymore?”

Kara slows her sweeping until the broom stops. “She hasn’t had a homemade cake since she was four.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The sound of the door starting to open breaks their awkward silence. Kara’s eyes widen in panic as she speeds across the apartment to push the door closed before Lena can get it fully open.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice filters through the closed door sounding confused and a little annoyed.

“You can’t come in here!” Kara looks at Alex, waving her hand and Alex just stares back at her. “Al-Alex is naked!”

Alex eyes widen as she stares at her sister.

“What?” Lena’s voice sounds exasperated and Kara can hear the rustle of clothes as she crosses her arms.

“Yeah! What?!?” Alex hisses, glowering now.

“I couldn’t say that I was naked!” Kara whispers back, “she’s allowed to see me naked!”

“Why do either of us have to be naked?”

“I panicked!”

“Why is Alex naked?” Lena asks in a tone that makes Kara wonder if she’s had to repeat herself.

“I had to show Kara something!” Alex yells, trying to be helpful but Kara just looks like she wants to murder her now.

“Naked?” Lena squeaks.

“Um, yeah.” Alex flounders for a moment before she thinks of an idea, “I, uh, got a rash! On a mission! I wanted to see if Kara recognized it.”

“Oh.” Lena’s voice is a little quieter. “You know I might be a bit better at helping you figure out what it is.”

Kara’s eyes snap back to the door, glaring at it as she crosses her arms and opens her mouth. “Maybe you can come back later?”

“Right.” Lena takes the hint, “I’ll be at Sam’s if you need me. And there’s cleaning product under the sink, can you wipe down anywhere Alex sits?”

Alex flushes red as she glares at her sister.

“You got it!” Kara croaks, sighing in relief when she hears Lena’s heels retreating. Turning nervously towards her sister with a nervous grin. “Help me make a new cake?”

Alex lunges forward as Kara shrieks.

\---

“Kara?” Lena pushes the door open a sliver, but keeps her gaze pointed at her toes. “Is it safe to come in yet?”

A rich laugh fills Lena’s heart as the door is pulled open by her favourite person. Kara’s face scrunched up in a happy smile.

“It’s safe. And I totally cleaned everywhere.”

“Thank you.” Lena whispers as she presses a kiss against Kara’s cheek. “Were you able to figure out what gave her the rash?”

“Yup!” Kara closes the door a little too forcefully and blushes when Lena raises an eyebrow. “The DEO is on it.”

Lena hums in acknowledgement as she uncorks a bottle of wine, filling a glass generously.

“I, uh, also ordered Indian food if that’s okay?”

“Perfect.” Lena smiles as she grabs her glass and heads to the living room. “Have you picked out a movie?”

Lena falls asleep part way through, belly filled with good food and snuggled into Kara’s warm embrace.

When she wakes up its after midnight and she’s sprawled across the couch alone with an arm thrown over her face. Kara gently strokes her hair from where she crouches.

“There you are.” Kara breathes when Lena lifts her arm slightly to blink at her sleepily. “I made you something.” Kara smiles resting a hand on Lena’s stomach.

Kara disappears before Lena can say anything, reappearing with a small chocolate cake. Her face softly lit by the candles perched on top. Kara walks slowly, her hand hovering close to the precariously placed top layer to keep it slipping further.

“You baked me a cake?” Lena croaks as she tries to sit up.

“Happy birthday!” Kara smiles shyly, awkwardly sitting on the couch beside Lena still keeping the cake balanced.

“It’s not my birthday…”

“It’s…” Kara looks at her watch and her plate momentarily tilts, only to be quickly right, “12:06am. It is _officially_ your birthday.”

“And you baked me a cake?” Lena sounds more awake now, but just as soft.

“You mentioned once that Lillian never really did the homemade cake and birthday thing…” Kara shifts on her seat, “I just wanted to do something special.”

“You are special.” Lena says so softly, lifting a hand to cup Kara’s jaw, smirking when she blushes pretty.

“Is something wrong?” Lena blinks, retracting her hand when Kara’s expression changes.

“No…” Kara squirms, looking sheepish. “It’s just…well…the wax is melting onto the cake.” Kara whines, and Lena looks down where the candles have burned low, wax rolling down the side.

An abrupt laugh leaves her chest as she leans forward to blow them out. Plucking one off the top, Lena meets Kara’s eyes as she wraps her lips around the end, licking off the chocolate frosting.

“Delicious.” Lena purrs as she puts the candle back on the edge of the plate. “Can we enjoy it tomorrow? I’d really like to say thank you.”

Lena laughs richly when Kara lifts her from the under the thighs, the cake already safe in the fridge.

“Happy birthday to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted a different kind of tension between Lena finding out Kara is Supergirl and Kara working her way up to telling her and this happened lol

Lena watches Alex and Kelly swaying in the middle of the dance floor completely wrapped up in each other. Their white dresses swaying gently around them as they move in a small circle in time with the music.

It brings a sad smile to Lena’s lips as she watches. Her eyes naturally making their way around the room taking in the thinned crowd. Nia is still following Brainy’s lead around the outside of the dance floor, matching smiles plastered on their faces. James and Lucy awkwardly hover around each other in the back corner until Lucy finally tugs James out onto the dance floor. J’onn and Eliza sit at a table on the opposite side of the barn watching contently as they chat and drink. Martha is quietly making her way out of the barn back to her little ranch house. Lois and Clark dance together with Jon pressed between them sleepily. The two of them staring at each other like they’ve just realized they’re in love for the first time.

Lena watches them all with a pang in her chest. Her eyes slowly sliding over everyone until they land on Kara in the pale pink dress Kelly picked out. Her arms wrapped around Winn’s neck, laughing as they stumble around awkwardly.

Lena smiles automatically when they catch eyes across the dance floor, Kara’s eyes crinkling in the corner as she wiggles her fingers. Lena stands as Winn turns them breaking their line of vision. Polishing off her glass of wine Lena makes her way to the barn doors. Slipping off her heels, Lena stoops to pick them up as she steps out on to the fresh cut grass, admiring not for the first time the small piece of land the Kent’s own, now cast in moonlight.

Taking a deep breath Lena follows a wood fence away from the barn and the low trickle of music. The air growing cooler and darker as she slowly walks, stopping once in awhile to curl her toes in the grass.

She makes it to the end of the fence, where the wood turns to barbed wire and the land drops into rolling hills and pauses. Hooking her arms over the fence, Lena admires the other lots she can see stretched out below. For a moment she lets herself imagine what it would’ve been like to spend summers in Smallville like Lex did.

She doesn’t know how long she stands there when she hears someone softly calling her name. Lena turns to see the moon catching off Kara’s blonde locks, making them look silver.

“I wondered where you went.” Kara smiles as she tilts her head watching Lena.

“You found me.” Lena says softly before she turns back to look at the view. Ignoring the gnawing desire to ask Kara how _exactly_ she found her.

“You left before I could ask you for a dance.”

Lena can feel Kara’s presence closer now, her breath so close it ruffles Lena’s curls.

“You looked you were enjoying yourself just fine.” Lena shrugs despite the voice screaming in her head to stop talking.

“Lena.” Kara sighs behind her, and Lena shivers swearing she can feel Kara’s hand ghosting down her back. Lena turns slowly, her back pressing into the fence when she realizes just how close Kara is standing now.

“Dance with me.”

Lena looks down at the hand held between them. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lena whispers looking up into pale blue eyes.

Lena’s heart plummets as Kara steps away with a sigh before she opens her arms.

“Lena, come here.”

“There’s no music.” Lena whispers as her body moves forward, drawn in like a magnet that’s found its pair.

Lena blinks in surprise as Kara smiles, eyes crinkling as she brushes a hair behind Lena’s ear and starts humming. Her hands dropping to wrap around Lena’s drawing them up behind her neck. Lena keeps them there after Kara lets go, her owns hands gliding down to wrap around Lena’s waist, pulling her in closer.

The moment is broken as soon as they try to move. Lena laughs breathlessly as the collide awkwardly, both stepping forward at the same time.

“Here,” Kara whispers as she pulls a Lena in a little tighter, “try this.”

Lena lets Kara tug her until she’s standing on Kara’s toes. Noticing for the first time she’s also not wearing her heels either, sparing a momentary thought where Kara might have left them when she came looking for her.

Lena sinks into the embrace as Kara starts humming again, feeling the low rumble deep in her bones as they slowly start to sway.

“I love you.” Lena feels more then hears Kara whisper it into her hair.

“I love you too.” Lena whispers into Kara’s shoulder before she can stop her self.

“No.” Kara pulls her head back slightly until Lena looks her in the eyes, still moving them in a small circle. “I mean, I love you Lena.” Lena breath hitches as Kara stares at her with big blue eyes before she slowly leans in brushing her nose against Lena’s. “I love you.”

“Kara,” Lena chokes, as she leans her forehead against Kara’s, “there’s something we need to talk about.”

“I know.” Lena feels Kara’s grip tighten around her waist like she’s afraid of losing her and it makes Lena want to cry. “But can we, can we just leave it for tomorrow?” Kara asks hopefully, her eyes closed now.

“Okay.” Lena breathes, shifting in closer to lean her head against Kara’s chest, pretending not to notice how they float three feet above the ground as Kara continues to lead them in slow circles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	4. Dog

“Kara?” Lena calls from the home office when she thinks she hears the front door open. “Kara is that you?” Lena calls again as she gets up from her desk, brow furrowing as she hears a scuffle at the front door.

“What’s going on here?” Lena stops as the end of the hall trying to fight a smile when Kara freezes in the foyer with a dog. A large, white dog.

“Nothing.” Kara says as she slowly tries to move the leash from Lena’s line of sight while keeping the dog from shooting across the apartment in its excitement to try and see Lena.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I can see the dog Kara.” Lena crosses her arms as she leans against the wall and Kara’s shoulder slump.

“I didn’t think you’d be home.” Kara admits and it makes Lena want to laugh.

“So, you were hoping to sneak him into the apartment…and…hope I just didn’t notice? He’s _huge_ Kara.”

Kara huffs out a laugh as the dog barks and dances at the end of its leash before it barks again and starts circling Kara. Lena watches as Kara tries to free herself, the two circling around each other making everything worse. Just as Kara starts to teeter, Lena strides across the apartment.

“Sit.” Lena’s board room voice comes out without thought as she moves her hand palm up through the air. The dog promptly dropping its butt to the floor, its tail still wagging as it stares up at Lena with an open mouth.

“Stay.” Lena holds the same hand palm facing the dog. When she’s satisfied the dog won’t promptly stand back up, Lena moves her attention to Kara making quick work of the leash.

“How did you do that?”

“We used to own dogs, I picked up a thing or two.” Lena tips her head in the dog’s direction. “And it looks like he’s had some training.”

“I didn’t know Lillian let you have pets growing up.”

“She didn’t.” Lena says as she scratches the dog behind the ear with her finger tips. “They weren’t exactly pets. Although she did love them more than us.” Lena says devoid of any emotion.

“Oh.” Kara says sadly, thinking about one more innocent thing Lillian managed to take away from Lena.

“Where did you find him?”

“What?” Kara blinks back to reality as Lena stares at her with an amused expression.

“Our guest?” Lena looks down at the dog and back at Kara. “Where did you find him?”

“Oh! The DEO!”

“The…DEO?” Lena asks slowly.

“Yupp.” Kara grins down at the dog as his tail thumps loudly against the wall. “He’s an alien.”

“Kara…” Lena warns as Kara starts to rock excitedly on her feet.

“Just hear me out!”

“Okay…” Lena says as she sets herself up on a bar stool at the kitchen island and waits.

There’s silence for moment before Kara starts to blush. “I didn’t really think this through yet!” Lena starts laughing as Kara pouts, “You weren’t supposed to be home!”

“I’m sorry darling.” Lena croons as Kara shuffles between her legs, one hand awkwardly behind her to keep a grip on the leash.

“He’s really smart.” Kara gushes, “Like way smarter than any other dog we could get. We’d have the best dog on the block.”

“Can he feed himself?”

“Lena,” Kara looks down at her seriously, “we can barely cook, it’d be unfair to expect him too.”

Lena snorts as she swats at Kara’s bum. “Can he take himself out to use the bathroom?”

“Probably!’’ Kara exclaims. “But our neighbours might think that’s weird.”

Lena’s laugh fills the apartment as Kara stares at her with a grin before she goes all in.

“Plus, you know we never had dogs on Krypton.” Kara juts out her bottom lip.

“That’s not fair.” Lena huffs, shaking her head when Kara adds in wide eyes.

“Please, can we keep Krypto?”

“You already named him?” Lena scolds as Kara nods looking at her with hopeful, pleading eyes.

“Fine.” Lena relents, letting Kara slide a hand in her hair and pull her into a kiss. It’s slow and chaste but it lights a fire in Lena’s belly all the same. “But you don’t get to use Krypton again for a year.”

“Deal!” Kara cries happily.

“And if he chews on any of my heels, he’s out.”

“Okay.” Kara nods with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I mean it, Kara.” Lena says as Kara pulls her in again, whispering _okay_ against her lips as they kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	5. Family

_Ohana means family!_

_And family means no one gets left behind… or forgotten._

Lena sniffles in the dark of Kara’s living room, muffling herself with the neck of her knit sweater.

“Lena, are you crying?” Kelly asks gently, looking at her from the other side of the couch where she’s tucked into Alex’s side.

Lena just shakes her head as more tears stream down her cheeks against her will. Her vision blurring slightly even with her glasses on, making it hard to see the hand reaching for her across the couch. Jolting slightly at the touch Lena lets Kelly intertwine their fingers, pulling her over to their side of the couch.

Without thinking about it too hard, Lena lets herself sink into Kelly’s embrace. More tears streaming down her face as Kelly and Alex quietly wrap her up with them as they finish the movie.

Lena’s crying again when the credits start rolling across the screen. She can hear hushed voices as a light in the background is turned on and she’s moved just slightly along with Kelly.

They stay together a few more minutes before she vaguely hears someone whispering to Kelly. Then she’s gently being shifted again, enveloped in warmth that smells vaguely of ozone and vanilla.

The next time Lena opens her eyes, big blue eyes stare back at her in concern.

“I’m sorry.” Lena moves away, immediately realizing she’s tucked into Kara’s bed with a pang of embarrassment. “I’m not sure why I’m crying like this, it was just a kids movie.”

“I know why.” Kara whispers so softly, her eyes so full of understanding that Lena can’t stop the fresh wave of tears as Kara pulls her closer, letting her burrow into her chest. Warm tears seeping through Kara’s cotton t-shirt as she cards through Lena’s hair.

“I got you.” Kara whispers. “I got you, I promise.”

The two stay quiet until Lena’s quiet hiccups subside and exhaustion washes over her.

“I should call my driver.” Lena whispers into the dark, even as her hand tightens in Kara’s shirt.

“Please don’t.” Kara whispers as she puts a hand over Lena’s, stroking the back her hand until it relaxes flat against Kara’s chest. “I want you to stay.”

“Okay.” Lena whispers, eyes fluttering closed as she lets herself give into the exhaustion. Sighing, as Kara shifts as arm over her waist.

“I love you.” Kara whispers so quietly Lena almost misses it.

“I love you too.” Lena mumbles on an inhale, the words barely even registering as she noses in closer under Kara’s chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	6. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this one probably should've been used for the prompt Cold later in the month but I didn't see it when I wrote it so here we are lol

Kara’s already in the kitchen making pancakes when Lena shuffles out of their bedroom. The smell of fresh coffee drawing her out from under the covers. Her nose is buried deep in the hem of Kara’s sweater. The first one she could find when she got hit with the cool morning air.

Now she pads across the kitchen, snuggling up behind Kara. Her hands staying between them as she lays her head between Kara’s shoulder blades. Her eyes drifting closed again at the feel of Kara’s warm body.

“Good morning.” Kara chirps, trying not to move too much as Lena leans into her back.

“I’m cold.” Lena whines.

“You just woke up.” Kara laughs lightly as her girlfriend pushes her cold nose against the back of her neck, shuddering lightly.

“I woke up without my furnace.” Lena hums, tucking her fingers into the waistband of Kara’s flannel bottoms.

“Lena!” Kara gasps as ice-cold skin presses into her lower back. “You’re freezing!”

“I told you.” Lena laughs, pressing kisses around the strap of Kara’s tank top, her hands sliding around to Kara’s stomach causing another full-body shiver. “How are you always so warm?”

“I think,” Kara hisses as Lena curls her fingers to warm the other side, “it has something to do with literally being powered by the sun.”

Lena snorts at Kara’s answer. It’s the same one she gets every time she finds a way to press her cold fingers against Kara’s warm body.

It’s become their own little dance. Lena pressing up close as her fingers crawl under Kara’s shirt, pressing themselves flat against her abs, or curling into her waistband. Just like now. Or how she pretends to fix Kara’s tie in public so she can slide her fingers between the buttons of her shirt. Or Lena’s personal favourite, when she slides her hands under the sleeves of Kara’s t-shirt to cup her shoulders. Allowing her to warm her hands and feel up Kara’s muscles at the same time.

It doesn’t help that Kara shudders so pretty at her touch, pretending to be disgruntled even if she’s not all that affected by the cold.

“How about I make you a cup of tea?” Kara offers genuinely as she turns in Lena’s arms to wrap her in a hug.

“How about you come back to bed?” Lena counters, laughing when Kara turns off the element and picks her up by the back of her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	7. Yellow

“What about this?” Alex holds up a chunky knit, mustard yellow infinity scarf.

It’s beautiful, and the wool is soft to the touch but Kara can’t help wrinkling her nose at the colour.

“Do they have it in a different colour?” Kara asks, “Lena doesn’t wear yellow.”

“I know.” Alex shrugs as she points to a black scarf on display. “I just figured she might like it because it’s her favourite colour.”

“Yellow isn’t Lena’s favourite colour.”

“Yes, it is.” Alex puts the yellow scarf back and pulls out the black, unaware that her sister is staring at her.

“Noooo. It’s…” Kara trails off. Her mouth snaps shut when she realizes she doesn’t know. She has no idea what Lena’s favourite colour is. “But- but she never wears it.”

Alex laughs as she heads for the register to pay for Lena’s Christmas present. “Well, we can’t all be like you, Kara. Yellow can be a hard colour to pull off.”

It haunts Kara for days. She looks for little hints of yellow amongst Lena’s things. Yellow flowers, a piece of yellow artwork, just _something_. Something that would explain why Alex knew such a vital piece of information she somehow missed. But aside from a matching blouse and patterned skirt, the colour seems completely absent from Lena’s life.

“Yellow can’t be your favourite colour.” Kara blurts out one day as she stands in the doorway of Lena’s office. She’s been waiting for Lena to finish an email so they can go to lunch, and she’s found herself searching her office for something yellow _again_.

“It can’t?”

Kara huffs, “That’s not- you don’t have _anything_ yellow.”

Lena raises her eyebrows at that and Kara blushes.

“It’s just not very you. Yellow is so…” Kara searches her brain for a word to describe her confusion and she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind without much thought, “happy.”

“Are you saying I’m not happy?” Lena’s brow furrows as she sits back in her chair, crossing her legs as she watches Kara scramble.

“No!” Kara rushes, hands fiddling with the edge of her glasses. “That’s not- I didn’t mean- you are-“

“Relax Kara.” Lena interrupts Kara’s spiral as she stands, closing her laptop. “I’m teasing you. I understand.”

Lena waves a hand at her stark white office and stainless-steel accents. “It’s not very happy, but this is what helps people take me seriously.”

Kara stays quiet for a moment as she watches Lena collect her jacket and purse.

“I didn’t know you had a favourite colour.”

“I didn’t,” Lena admits as she pulls her hair free from the collar of her coat as she eyes Kara, “it’s a new development.”

“Oh?” Kara perks up as Lena walks towards her, “And what made you decide to suddenly choose yellow?”

Lena smiles as she reaches out to touch Kara’s hair under the guise of fixing a curl before she smooths a hand over Kara’s shoulder.

“You.”


	8. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks a bit about her mother's death in this one, just a warning.

Lena loves and hates the beach. It’s hot, and busy, and she gets sunburnt and people stare. It’s where she watched her mother die before she fully understood what was happening. One moment she was standing wrapped in her towel watching her mother wave at her from the water and the next moment she was gone.

But Lena loves swimming.

She learned mostly because Lillian forced her. But there was also this lingering feeling of helplessness that came with watching her mother drown and learning to swim helped to soothe it.

Lena also loves Kara.

Which is how she finds herself sitting in the shade on a deserted piece of beach in the middle of the week surrounded by the super friends. And ogling Kara in a wetsuit as she steps out of the water.

A low whistle from Kelly breaks her concentration. Laughing to herself when she realizes the woman next to her is shamelessly watching Alex in a matching wetsuit.

“You know you were thinking it too.” Kelly says with a laugh as they watch the sisters shove their boards in the sand to wring out their hair before they jog up the beach.

Kelly shrieking when Alex leans over to let cold droplets fall on her warm skin before stealing a kiss.

“You looked good out there.” Kelly mumbles as she goes in for a second kiss before letting Alex flop onto the towel beside her.

Lena watches Kara unzip her wetsuit as she watches her sister and girlfriend with a smile. Revealing miles of golden skin and blue bikini top as she pushes the suit until the top half hangs around her waist.

“The water is really nice.” Kara tells them as she stretches and flops on the fourth towel by Lena’s feet to watch Brainy and Nia build a sandcastle.

“No thank you.” Lena and Kelly reply in unison making the sisters laugh.

“Ten dollars says we find them making out in the water later.” Kara mumbles to Lena as tips her head towards Kelly and Alex kissing again, grinning when it elicits a full body laugh.

“I heard that!” Alex yells over the four of them as Kara ducks behind Lena.

“I’m not protecting you.” Lena says as she reopens her magazine and makes a show of pretending to read. Alex laughs and pulls Kelly from her towel to go on a walk down the beach as Kara makes a disgruntled huff.

“Do you know how to swim?” Kara asks a little while later, as she watches Lena thumb through her magazine.

“Yes, why?”

Kara just shrugs when Lena looks over at her.

“We brought lots of sunscreen.” Kara blurts out a couple minutes later.

Lena closes her magazine in her lap and pushes her sunglasses into her hair so she can look Kara in the eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Kara huffs as she drags a finger through the sand. “You won’t come into the water with me, and I thought maybe it was because you don’t know how to swim. But apparently you do know how to swim. So I thought maybe you were afraid of getting sunburnt because you’re so pale and Alex told me that people with pale skin can burn really easy and so I brought extra-“

“-my mother drowned.”

Lena immediately wants to take it back when Kara freezes. But she can’t stand the idea of Kara thinking she doesn’t want to spend time with her.

Kara blinks a few times and sits up to face Lena. “Your mother drowned?”

“You brought extra sunscreen for me?” Lena tries to change the subject, but also a little in awe of Kara’s thoughtfulness. They blink at each other for a moment before Lena relents.

“I was four.” Lena starts, “We went to the lake and I got cold so she bundled me up in a dry towel and I watched her from the beach. And she drowned.”

“Is that why you don’t watch me surf?” Kara asks shyly, one hand reaching out to wrap around Lena’s ankle.

Lena watches Kara thoughtfully, she hadn’t even noticed it. But she had spent most of the day looking away from Alex and Kara while they surfed, distracting herself with magazines and conversation with Kelly.

“Probably.” Lena admits, “I didn’t even notice.”

“You know I’m safe out there, right?” Kara asks, her thumb stroking over soft skin, finding a small patch of hair Lena missed while shaving. “I can hold my breath for a ridiculously long time, I can super speed through water, and the waves can’t really knock me out.” Kara smiles goofily as she raps her knuckles against her forehead. “I have kind of a hard head.”

Lena can’t stop the laugh that escapes her chest.

“I know.” Lena whispers, as Kara crawls up beside her.

“And I wouldn’t let anything happen to Alex…” Kara whispers, “Or you.”

“I know.” Lena smiles, and brushes some damp locks over Kara’s shoulder.

“Maybe we can start with you showing off some cool moves later?” Lena suggests, noticing Kelly and Alex coming back with the cooler from the car. “Maybe Kelly and I can be the judges.”

Kara’s eyes light up at the idea as she laughs. “I think Brainy and Nia will have to be a part of the panel if we want the scores to be fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	9. Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more supercorp adjacent but I couldn't help myself

“Congratulations.” Cat appears in the door of her office as she looks down at her phone. “You did something right.”

“I’m- I’m sorry?” Kara stutters, adjusting her glasses when Cat fixes her with a look over her screen.

“Snapper sent Franklin to L-Corp to get another quote and he came back empty handed.” Cat pins Kara with a look and a tilt of her head, like she’s looking for something she hasn’t quite seen before. “Do you know why he came back empty handed, Kara?”

“No?” Kara shifts in her chair, growing more self conscious under Cat’s scrutiny.

“Because her assistant send him back with a message for Snapper that if he ever wants a quote from L-Corp he better send…” Cat flicks her wrist in Kara’s direction, sounding almost intrigued, “you.”

“Me?”

“It appears you’ve won the heart of National City’s very own Luthor.”

Cat waves a hand as she steps inside the office, and the next thing Kara knows her office is being flooded in flowers as delivery person after delivery person enters her office.

“I don’t understand…” Kara stares at Cat who rolls her eyes so hard Kara worries they’re going to get stuck.

“I believe this her way of thanking you for the fair and unbiased article you wrote about her. Or she’s trying to confess that she has a crush on you. Either way I have a feeling that’s not something she’s used to.

“Oh.” Kara’s sits at her desk feeling dumbfounded as she stares at all the flowers. She thought she had wrecked any chance she had of ever interviewing Lena Luthor again. First with going with Clark to ask if she had anything to do with the Venture exploding, and then with their disagreement over the alien detection advice.

She had fully expected that she would never be let into the building again. She was not expecting an office full of flowers as a thank you.

“Kara.” Cat’s tone snaps her attention back to the present. “I don’t like being told what reporters I’m allowed to use. But I don’t like being told no, either. Don’t screw this up.”

Cat turns on her heel to leave and pauses in the doorway.

“Oh, and Kara…Lena’s not her brother. She never has been. It will do you well to remember that.”

Before Kara can think of a reply, Cat disappears leaving Kara with her thoughts and her flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	10. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Dansen with your Supercorp

“What is _this_?” Alex stalks into the living room to hold up the offending item.

“That’s ice cream.” Lena replies with an amused smirk.

“This is not ice cream.” Alex shakes her head, “This is vegan.”

Lena shrugs as she sips her wine.

“Kara did you know you have vegan ice cream in your freezer?”

Kara turns away from her spot in front of the TV where she’s picking out the next movie.

“What?”

“Vegan ice cream. There is vegan ice cream in your freezer.”

“Oh.” Kara adjusts her glasses as she looks at the pint in Alex’s hand. “That’s Lena’s favourite.”

“Okay…but where’s the regular ice cream?”

“I didn’t buy any.”

Alex freezes as she stares at her sister. “You didn’t buy any regular ice cream?”

Kara shrugs as she shuffles a couple DVDs. “I liked it so I just bought a couple extra pints.”

Alex stands in the middle of the living room as she looks at Kara sitting unassumingly on the floor picking a movie, to Lena comfortably curled on Kara’s couch smiling into her wine glass.

“Right.” Alex nods as she holds up the pint. “I’m scooping, who else wants some?”

Everyone raises their hand as Alex makes her way make to the kitchen to fill four bowls with varying amounts of ice cream.

“Are you okay?” Kelly whispers to Alex when she notices she’s pushing around her ice cream as she stares at Lena and Kara rather than watching the movie.

“Do you think something is happening between them?” 

“Kara and Lena?” Kelly looks casually over at the couch where Lena sits tucked into Kara’s side. “They don’t look any different than normal…”

“But they look close, right?”

“I mean, I did think they were dating when I first met them.” Kelly admits.

“She has vegan ice cream in her freezer.” Alex whispers, nudging Kelly when Kara leans in to whisper something in Lena’s ear, making them both laugh. “Maggie brought vegan ice cream to a game night _once_ and Kara didn’t talk to her for a week.”

Eventually they both go back to watching the movie as Alex continues to sneak glances at her sister.

She’s almost given up when her and Kelly are putting on their jackets at the door.

“Pretend we’re talking.”

“We are talking.” Kelly frowns as she puts a hand out to brace on Alex as she slides on a shoe.

“I just want them to think we’re distracted.”

“You know, you could just ask Kara.” 

Alex grips Kelly’s hand tight enough to make her wince.

“They’re kissing.”

“Good for them.” Kelly grins as she watches her girlfriend try not to look at her sister kissing her girlfriend.

“I knew that ice cream wasn’t nothing.”

“You were right, agent.” Kelly laughs, as Alex narrows her eyes at her.

“You knew.”

Kelly shrugs as she switches hands to put on her other shoe. “Kara was really nervous. She thought you were still mad that she forgave Lena so easily.”

“I wasn’t mad!” Alex whisper cries, looking between Kelly and her sister. “I just…” Alex’s shoulders slump as she looks at Kelly.

“You and Kara should have a sister night and talk.

_Tomorrow_.” Kelly covers Alex’s mouth with her palm before she can interrupt the low conversation in the kitchen. “Call her tomorrow.

Right now, you are taking me back to your apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	11. Travel

“If you don’t drive, we won’t have enough vehicles.”

“You said I can’t drive!” Kara crosses her arms defiantly.

“You’re just refusing to drive because you want to pick the music!” Alex slaps both hands on the island to stare her sister down.

“And you made the rule that the passenger controls the music!”

“Out of self preservation! You’re a terrible driver and you always make us listen to terrible 90s pop playlists!”

“Well you can’t have it both ways Alex! You can’t say I’m a terrible driver AND I can’t pick the music!”

Kelly and Lena stand at the end of the island as they watch the sisters glare at each other. This argument had been going to for the last fifteen minutes with no end in sight, making them late to pick up the rest of the super friends.

“Why can’t we borrow a van from the DEO?”

“I already told you! It’s an abuse of power.” Alex sighs, “I can’t just borrow a van for a day trip.”

“Well what’s wrong with you and Kelly driving?”

“I want to drive with my girlfriend Kara!”

Just as Kara opens her mouth to argue, Lena steps in.

“I can drive.”

Two heads instantly snap in her direction.

“What?”

Lena holds both sisters gaze as she shrugs a shoulder casually. “It’s been awhile, but I do have my license.”

Kelly nods beside her. “Lena and Kara can drive up together in my car, and Alex and I can take her car to pick up Brainy and Nia.”

Lena almost wants to sigh in relief when the two women glare at each other again before nodding reluctantly.

“Here are my keys.” Kelly places them in Lena’s upturned palm as they share a look, before Kelly is herding Alex out the door.

“Do you want to drive?” Lena asks as soon as the door shuts behind them.

“What?” Kara looks skeptical when Lena shakes the keys and repeats the question.

“But you told Kelly-“

“Kara, no one is going to be in the car with us…” Lena smiles, ‘if you want to drive and pick the music I really don’t mind.”

Lena draws an x over her heart. “I won’t even tell Alex.”

“Oh Rao!” Kara speeds over to wrap Lena in a fast hug before she’s bouncing out of the apartment with the keys. “I love you.”

Lena smiles fondly as she watches Kara wiggle happily in the driver’s seat and adjusts the mirrors. She barely turns the key before she’s scrolling through her phone looking for a playlist. Making a noise in the back of her throat Kara taps her phone and lets it fall into the console between them.

Music fills the car as Kara shifts into drive and eases into the light traffic, her fingers drumming away on the steering wheel, her head bobbing to the beat.

Suddenly, Lena feels Kara reaching over for her hand, drawing it up to her lips as she starts singing.

_What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna' come over tonight, _

Kara throws head back a bit, _yea_

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna' to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you_

_What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yea_

_Keep on whispering in my ear_  
Tell me all the things that I wanna' to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you

Lena watches with a growing smile and flushed cheeks as Kara quickly glances at her before looking back at the road.

_That’s what I like about you_

Stopping at a red light, Kara turns towards her as she cups both hands around Lena’s singing into it dramatically.

_That’s what I like about you_

Lena laughs when a car behind them honks and Kara quickly drops her hand with a sheepish look before she starts laughing too. She could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	12. Dress Up

“Honey?” Kara’s voice rings out as Lena stands in their bathroom half naked as she does her hair and make up.

“Where’s my super suit?”

Lena’s brow furrows, her hand hovering in midair with her lipstick. “What?”

“Where is my super suit?” Kara’s voice is a little louder this time, sounding vaguely annoyed or desperate, Lena can’t quite tell.

“I’m not sure.” Lena calls out as she starts to apply her lipstick again before pausing. “Why?”

“I need it!”

Lena caps her lipstick now, placing it on the counter so she can wrap her fingers around the edge of the sink. “Can’t Alex handle this? We’ve been planning this dinner for two months!”

“Alex’s the one that called!” Kara sounds further away now, but Lena can still hear her searching.

“Alex is going be in some real danger…” Lena mumbles to herself as she shrugs on a robe. “Did you check the laundry?”

“Yes!” Kara shouts, quickly followed up by a series of thumps that makes Lena worry for the structural integrity of their apartment.

Picking her way through their bedroom Lena searches a couple spots that don’t appear to be overturned in Kara’s desperate search. Unsuccessful, Lena heads for the stairs when she hears Kara still rustling through one of the bedrooms.

Bare feet treading on thick carpet, Lena makes her way slowly to the main level. Stepping into the living room, Lena freezes trying to school her face into a neutral expression.

“Lift your hands.” Lori hisses as she tugs on the red cape. Her attempts to pull the suit over her sister’s head prevented by the feet still standing on the back of the skirt. Each tug just tangling the suit further around Lara’s head.

“Lift your hands.” Lori whines as she tugs at the suit again.

“I am!” Lena can hear the exasperated voice muffled inside the suit, verging on the edge of tears.

“What’s going on here?” Lena interrupts the struggle before emotions can start spilling over. Both small figures instantly freezing at the sound of her voice.

“Nothing.” Lori says as she immediately drops the cape, stepping in front of her sister who is trying to turn herself towards the sound of voices. Teetering precariously as Lena reaches out to steady her.

“Really?” Lena asks as she frees the edge of skirt trapped between small bare feet and the hardwood floor. “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

Lena slides her hands under the skirt, wiggling it over her daughter’s body until a little head pops free, blonde hair plastered to her face.

“There you are.” Lena smiles, as she brushes away strands of hair until she can see Lara’s pale blue green eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Thank you.” Lara says softly as she also pushes at her mess of curls.

“You’re welcome.” Lena whispers back before she eyes them both.

“So, who’s going to tell me what you were doing?”

Lena manages to keep a straight face as her daughters fall over each other telling her how they found Kara’s suit spilling out of her bag and decided to try it on. Their rushed storytelling leaving Lena to fill in the gaps with her imagination.

When they finally finish, Lena pulls them both in for a hug before she’s collecting Kara’s suit off the floor and sending them to play elsewhere in the apartment.

“Kara.” Lena calls, stands at the bottom of the stairs.

“You found it!” Kara cries as she speeds down the stairs, stripping at the same time. “I thought I was going to have to tell Alex that I lost it. The DEO has a backup but she’d never let me live it down – where did you find it?”

“Our daughters were playing dress up.” Lena supplies as Kara pulls down her pants, awkwardly hopping as she tries to pull them free at the ankle.

Kara laughs as she moves to take the suit, her brow furrowing when Lena moves it out of her grasp.

“Two months, Kara.” Lena says seriously when Kara meets her eyes.

“I know.” Kara says softly, standing in her underwear watching her wife. “I promise I’ll be back in time.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Lena warns as she hands over the suit.

“ _I promise._ ” Kara repeats, accepting the suit without making any move to put it on. “If I don’t, you can murder me and Alex.”

Lena rolls her eyes as Kara smiles goofily, clearly unbothered by Lena’s empty threats towards her sister.

“I’ll even tell her she owes us a night of babysitting.” Kara says as she tugs on the suit and heads for the balcony.

“You better!” Lena calls after her disappearing form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	13. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favourite so far lol

It’s a stupid bet. A stupid, stupid bet. Lena’s positive that Sam and Jack rigged it so they’d win and now she’s stuck wearing this stupid shirt to this stupid bar.

It couldn’t be worse.

She hasn’t been left alone since she stepped in the door. But that’s what she gets for agreeing to wear a t-shirt that’s one size too small for her chest and says _Kiss Me, I’m Irish._ And on _St. Patrick’s Day_ of all days. In her defense she was sure she would win, and she would spend the night watching Jack happily kiss every man that approached him.

She needs new friends she thinks as rebuffs the fiftieth guy that offers to buy her a drink and leans in for a kiss. Grumbling when Lena says no.

“Excuse me.” The voice is much too close to Lena’s ear for comfort.

“Not interested.” Lena huffs as she turns around with a tray full of fresh drinks, almost hitting a tall blonde woman behind her.

“Oh gosh!” The woman sways backwards as she tries not to collide with Lena’s drinks.

Lena stares at the woman, blinking a couple times as she takes her in. Eyes grazing over long blonde hair partially tied back, bright blue eyes with two matchings streaks of green paint below them, down to the abs peaking out between the tassels hanging from a bright green crop top.

“I’m sorry.” Lena breathes, peeling her eyes away from the flexing abs. “I thought you were another guy trying to hit on me.”

Lena motions down at her shirt.

They stay quiet for a moment before Lena finds herself, shifting her tray to protect it from the bustling crowd. “I’ll get out of your way so you can get your drinks.”

“Right.” The woman nods but doesn’t move as Lena tries to switch spots with her so she can let her get closer to the bar.

“Umm…” Lena shifts awkwardly, boxed in by the woman in front of her scratching the back of her neck. Her eyes fleeting up to the arm muscles suddenly on full display. Lena licks her lips before she forces herself to look back at those big blue eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“No. I mean, yes.” The woman’s shoulders slump as she looks around the bar as if seeking help before she looks back at Lena. “I…lost a bet.”

“Did Sam send you?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Who’s Sam?” The woman pauses with a furrowed brow before she collects herself again. “My sister is really drunk, and yet surprisingly still better than me at pool. And if I lost, I had to try and convince a girl at the bar to kiss me.”

The woman blushes as her eyes dart down to the shirt, and motions at it weakly. “She probably picked you to try and make it a little bit easier on me. Or harder, I never really know with her.”

The woman must notice Lena’s eyebrows shooting into her hairline because she’s standing on her toes as she points at a table near the back. The crowd parts long enough Lena can see a group of friends watching, a couple making obnoxious kissing faces.

“You really lost a bet?” Lena asks as the woman winces.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. They are _really_ drunk.”

“Well, I am a softie for a woman with muscles.” Lena sighs as she pushes the woman backwards a little way so that she can put down the tray of drinks on an uncleared table.

“What?” The woman flounders as she lets herself be moved. “You really don’t have to- I don’t want to make you-“

“Kiss me.” Lena demands as she wraps a hand behind the woman’s neck but doesn’t pull her any closer. She waits as blue eyes watch her for a moment before they flick down to her lips. Lena can see the moment the woman makes up her mind, her muscles tensing before she surges forward, their mouths slotting together.

When they pull apart for air, Lena sighs as the woman tilts her head in the other direction, noses brushing before they kiss again.

“ _Wow_.” The woman breathes. “Is this what they mean by the luck of the Irish?”

Lena can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in her chest, her cheeks burning under the gaze of twinkling eyes.

“I’m Kara by the way.” Lena laughs again, as a hand is wedged awkwardly between them. Neither of them moving back to make proper space as Lena’s hand wraps around hers.

“Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @ mrsluthordanvers


	14. Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably the hardest to write so far, I'm still not totally satisfied with it. But hopefully you guys still like it!

_I’m Supergirl._

_I’ve always been Supergirl._

_I should’ve told you so long ago, I know that. I just kept making up excuses, because you’ve been hurt so many times. And...I convinced myself that I was protecting you._

_And then one day you were so angry with me…with Supergirl…but you still loved Kara. And I just kept thinking if I could be Kara…just Kara…that I could keep you as a friend. I was selfish and scared…and I didn’t want to lose you. So, I kept pretending…and I never stopped. Every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn’t protecting you, I was hurting you. Just like everyone else. And I am so, so sorry._

_I am so sorry._

_Please say something._

Kara’s words ring in Lena’s head. The pain in Kara’s eyes haunts her dreams.

They haven’t said two words to each other in weeks.

Well, Lena hasn’t said two words.

But there’s a month's worth of text messages from Kara in her phone that have gone unanswered. They haunt her too. But nothing more than the eerie silence that eventually followed them.

The text messages gave her something to focus on, they fueled her anger and her pain. They gave her something to silently rail against. Without them, it becomes increasingly obvious how big Kara’s presence has been in her life since she moved to National City. Without them, she’s left alone with her anger and her pain and a Kara sized hole in her life.

She starts working through her lunches again, pretending to eat when Jess orders food and leaves it on her desk. She buries her phone in the bottom of her purse, so she can pretend she’s ignoring it instead of facing reality. She works deep into the night, only going home when she starts to fall asleep at her desk.

She starts making rash decisions. She _knows_ she’s making rash decisions, but she can’t stop herself. She snaps at her employees and shuts herself away. She can feel the atmosphere she’s worked so hard to foster, shifting around her.

She’s angry. She’s angry at herself for letting things get this far. And she’s angry that this is the fight the girl of steel chooses to yield.

She wants a fight.

She wants to scream and cry until there’s nothing left inside her to be angry.

And then she wants Kara back.

It’s that realization that leads her to Kara’s door seven weeks after Kara told her the truth.

“She’s not here.”

Lena’s hand drops from the door as she turns towards Alex leaning against the wall in her jeans and a leather jacket.

“Then why are you here?” It comes out cold. Harsher than Lena intends but there’s no stopping it. They lied to her. They all lied to her.

Alex doesn’t seem bothered by Lena’s reaction. She lifts her eyebrows slightly as she watches Lena. It’s only a moment before Alex pushes off the wall.

“She asked me to water her plants.” Alex replies casually, stepping around Lena to unlock the door, leaving it open behind her.

Lena lingers outside the door. It feels different now, entering Kara’s apartment.

“Do you know where she is?” Lena asks, suddenly feeling very tired.

“Yes.”

Lena sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as Alex makes her way around the apartment carefully watering each plant.

“Where is she?”

When Lena opens her eyes, Alex is watching her again.

“She tried to talk to you.”

“I know,” Lena says quietly, shifting her purse. It feels heavy with the weight of her phone, “I wasn’t ready.

“Are you ready now?” Alex asks seriously, putting down the small watering can and crossing her arms.

“I don’t know.” Lena answers honestly, unable to maintain eye contact any longer.

“Midvale.” Alex reveals in a soft voice.

Neither of them says anything as Lena nods and leaves the apartment.

\---

Lena drives in silence the entire way. Staring vacantly at the winding road and following the automated GPS without much thought. She barely registers that she’s turned onto the Danvers’ stone driveway until she’s put the car in park.

An older blonde woman stands from the porch swing watching her. Lena can’t help but think how much more she looks like Kara then Alex as she leaves the car.

“You must be Lena.” The greeting isn’t as cold as Lena expected, but it’s not very warm either.

“And you must be Dr. Danvers.” Lena lifts her chin letting Eliza inspect her.

“Kara’s in the back.” Eliza says, leaving behind her coffee mug as she takes Lena through the house to the back porch. Kara’s standing with her back to them, wrapped up in a cardigan as she looks through a telescope lens.

“I believe you two have some things to talk about.” Eliza looks pointedly at Kara when she turns her head before leaving them alone.

“How did you know where I was?” Kara sighs after a moment of silence, still fiddling with telescope.

“Alex.”

They stand silent for a few more moments. Kara staring out over the backyard. Lena watching her closely, absorbing this new person. This blend of Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El.

“What do you want Lena?” Kara sounds as tired as Lena. When she finally turns towards her, Lena can see the bags under her eyes.

“We need to talk.”

“I tried talking to you. You ignored me.”

“ _I_ need to talk.” Lena corrects, hating how intentionally level her voice sounds.

Kara gives one jerky nod, as she takes a visibly deep breath.

“Do you remember when you finally told me you were Supergirl?” It’s the first thing Lena can think to say, and it instantly fans the flames. Her anger roaring back to life.

“You cried when you told me. But I had already cried, for weeks.” Lena spits.

“How long had you known?” Kara whispers, her brow furrowing.

“Since the day you fought Lex.” Lena lifts her chin. “You didn’t kill him. I did.

He used his transmatter portal to escape. I knew where he would go and I was waiting with a gun ready. I knew the world would never be safe, my friends would never be safe if he lived. So, I pulled the trigger.” Lena hiccups. “I shot him in the chest, his final words to me were that I was a fool. That my best friend had been lying to me for years. He told me that you were Supergirl." 

“I let you in.” Lena’s voice shakes, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. “You were warm and earnest and you convinced me to trust in people again, in friendships. I told you that everyone in my past had betrayed me, how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you. I told you over and over again, begging you not to violate my trust. Begging you not to show me that once again I was a fool.

You told me you would never lie to me. That you would never hurt me.”

They’re both crying when Lena stops to take a breath.

“If you hate me so much, why did you come?”

“I don’t hate you Kara.” Lena sighs, “I’m in love with you. Since the moment you walked into my office.

I came because I miss having lunches together. I miss having my phone blow up with notifications from group chats and pictures of cute dogs. I miss watching movies together, and game nights.

I miss _you_.

But you broke my heart.” Lena shudders. “And then you ran away.

I’ve seen you fight until you’re within an inch of your life and not give up. The girl of steel. But you barely even tried to fight for this.”

“I was scared.” Kara takes a tentative step forward. “I was trying so hard to give you your space. I almost flew to see you everyday but Alex stopped me. Then she said something that made me need to think.” Kara whispers as she takes another step forward, almost encroaching on Lena’s space.

“You couldn’t think in National City?”

Kara shakes her head, “I needed some space too.”

“Have you had enough space to figure it out?” Lena asks softly.

“Yeah I have.” Kara nods, a shy smile turning up her lips. “I love you too Lena.”

Kara lets out a deep breath out as Lena lets Kara pull her into her arms. The two of them burrowing into each other’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to see you two worked things out.” Eliza says as they both turn to find her watching them holding two cups of steaming tea.

“There’s still somethings we should talk about.” Lena pulls away from Kara to accept a mug from Eliza before she smiles in Kara’s direction. “But I think we’re on the same page now.”


	15. Kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herby kale mashed potatoes are a [thing](https://www.budgetbytes.com/balsamic-roasted-mushrooms-with-herby-kale-mashed-potatoes/) and they are delicious. Thanksgiving themed pizzas are also a thing and aren’t as awful as they sound

The invitation is simple and to the point. It comes in the group chat a couple of weeks in advance.

_Kara Danvers:_

_thanksgiving dinner - my apartment  
4 pm  
potluck  
be there or be square_

Lena chuckles at her desk as more messages quickly follow. Everyone jumping to claim different items.

Nia calls pumpkin pie.

Kelly says she’ll make a sweet potato casserole the same time Alex texts the group to say she already has the booze.

Brainy offers to bring a Thanksgiving-themed pizza. But Nia jumps in saying he’ll bring a salad before anyone else can reply.

Kara informs them all that she will cover the turkey as well as the stuffing and dinner rolls. Alex makes a joke that that means Eliza will be preparing the turkey as well as the stuffing and dinner rolls.

Lena stares at her phone for a moment before she sends a text.

_Mashed potatoes?_

Kara instantly fills the chat will drooling emojis and a couple of heart eyes. Lena takes it as a yes.

Except Lena’s never made mashed potatoes.

She spends the rest of the afternoon looking up recipes online. Losing hours of productivity as she reads food blog after food blog dedicated to mashed potatoes versus whipped potatoes. She ends up settling on a recipe with a picture that makes her mouth salivate. One-click and Lena makes a bookmark, saving the recipe for later.

She buys everything ahead of time. She has no desire to push through the crowds on Thanksgiving weekend. One forgotten Thanksgiving years ago led to a disastrous shopping trip she will not soon forget.

She plans everything meticulously.

Everything in her kitchen is set up just right. Her hair is already perfectly curled. Her makeup is complete, and her outfit waits at the end of her bed. All she has left is to dawn her apron and start cooking.

It turns out to be an impressively easy recipe.

Lena flies through the instructions, filling her dutch oven with delicious mashed potatoes. She swipes a spoonful, moaning as she replaces the lid and moves them to a cooler element.

She arrives at Kara’s apartment with a huge smile, still reveling in her success.

Kara greets her with a chaste kiss on the lips as she takes the pot. Eliza clears a spot on the oven for Kara. The two of them chatting as they turn on the element to reheat the potatoes for dinner.

Alex is pouring Lena a glass of wine when Kara’s voice rings out in disgust.

“What is this?”

Lena turns towards the kitchen to find Kara holding the open pot in her direction.

“Mashed potatoes?”

“Noooo.” Lena raises her eyebrows as she watches her girlfriend shake her head. “There’s- There’s- _green_ stuff in it.”

“Oh.” Lena nods. “That’s kale.”

“Kale?” Kara cries, nearly dropping the pot. “ _Why?_ ”’

“It’s herby kale mashed potatoes. I found the recipe online. I thought it looked good.” Lena answers honestly.

Kara pulls a face as she sets the potatoes back on the stove. She steps away from the stove with a wary glance at the pot. As if waiting for the potatoes to jump out at her.

Lena looks around the room for support. Nia and Alex have the same expressions as Kara. Kelly stands on her toes to get a look in the pot without looking too eager. Brainy and Eliza seem unbothered by the whole ordeal.

“I’m sure they taste delicious.” Eliza replies, looking pointedly at both her daughters.

Alex has the decency to look sheepish as she nods politely. Kara, on the other hand, grumbles under her breath and takes the utensils Eliza hands her.

“Kale. _Kale_ in the mashed potatoes.” Kara shakes her head as she whips around to look at Lena. “Why would you put kale in the potatoes?!”

Lena sighs and twirls her wine glass as she studies her girlfriend. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“No!” All six voices respond in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	16. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine today's prompt with a tumblr prompt asking for Kara thirsting over Lena exercising in a sports bra!

A drop of water falls from Lena’s lips. It clings to the shiny pink before it finally let’s go. Kara watches as it plummets towards the soft swells held up by a grey sports bra, swallowing heavily.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?” Kara blinks a couple of times as she watches as the droplet rolls down pale skin and disappears before peeling her eyes away.

“You okay?” Kara flushes at the question, eyes dropping momentarily before meeting Lena’s eyes again.

Kara nods, trying to fight against the heat rising in her cheeks. She fixes her eyes over Lena’s shoulder to keep them from drifting down again. Down over that grey sports bra. Down over the miles of pale skin on display above high waisted leggings.

“Okay.” Lena shrugs as Kara waits until she walks away to collect her yoga mat before she breaks away from her spot in the doorway towards their weights. She mentally curses herself for not joining Lena early when she asked, robbing herself of the opportunity to watch Lena in a sports bra for an hour as she sits down.

Lena unrolls her mat in front of the floor to ceiling mirror, sitting on her heels as she spreads her knees the width of her mat and folds herself in half. Arms stretch out ahead of her, drawing Kara’s eyes to the dimples in her lower back. To the tattoo scrolled across there in thick black ink, evidence of Lena’s rebellious teenage years.

Kara continues to pump the dumbbell in her right hand as Lena sits up. Lena’s hands move behind her back, arching slightly. Her knees lift an inch off the mat as her chest moves towards the ceiling. Kara pumps her weight faster as she’s given a full view of Lena’s stomach and breasts pointed in the air.

Kara focuses on the freckle she can see every time Lena’s sports bra lifts with a deep breath. She barely notices that the dumbbell has started to warp in her grip until Lena moves onto her hands and knees. Kara bends the dumbbell completely when Lena drops her stomach towards the floor, jutting her chest towards Kara. The fabric pulling tight, leaving little to the imagination.

Kara hides the dumbbell as Lena rotates between arching her back and dropping her stomach. She has the dumbbell tucked under the bench out of sight by the time Lena is standing. Her hands pressed together above her head, stomach taut with effort.

“You’re staring.”

Kara flushes and shrugs sheepishly, looking at Lena as she bends over to roll up her mat. “I’m just admiring.”

Lena turns her back on Kara as she trades her mat for her water bottle. Kara stands slowly, watching as Lena takes a few generous gulps of water. Her hands itch to reach out and touch Lena’s porcelain skin. To feel the warmth radiating off Lena’s body after her workout and how her chest rattles as she tries to regulate her breathing. Drawn forward, Kara presses into Lena’s back, jostling her slightly.

“I like admiring you.” Kara whispers against Lena’s ear.

“You got me all wet.” Lena laughs, pushing back against Kara’s front.

“Oh?” Kara chirps as she slides her hands over Lena’s ribs, fingers dipping under the top of Lena’s leggings.

“Not like that!” Lena swats playfully at Kara’s hands, “you made me spill my water.”

Kara hooks her chin over Lena’s shoulder, looking straight down her sports bra. The grey fabric dark where the water spilled.

“My bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	17. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short on today!

Kara wakes up before Lena. Their foreheads are almost touching, Kara’s arm slung low over Lena’s hips. Both of Lena’s hands are tangled in Kara’s shirt, holding her close.

The sun is still low in the sky, tinging their bedroom in an orange glow. It draws out the red tones in Lena’s hair, creating a halo.

Her face is partially covered in shadows, emphasizing her high cheekbones and strong jaw. Kara’s fingers itch to trace over them, but Lena looks so peaceful. Her face is smoothed with sleep, free of stress. She almost looks younger, more innocent somehow, and absolutely stunning. 

“I’m gonna marry you one day.” Kara whispers in Kryptonian, her hand tightening for just a second on Lena’s hip.

She doesn’t know how long she spends staring at Lena, studying the dark flare of eyelashes against her pale cheek, listening to the tiniest noise Lena makes when she exhales, feeling Lena’s hands occasionally tighten on her shirt.

“You’re staring.” Lena’s voice is low, still rough with sleep.

“How would you know? You haven’t even opened your eyes.” Kara smiles, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Lena hums but doesn’t bother opening her eyes. “I can feel you staring.”

Kara laughs as she squeezes Lena’s hip. The two of the drift back into a comfortable silence, and Kara begins to think Lena’s fallen back to sleep.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Me?” Kara replies innocently, “Nothing.”

Lena opens one formidable eye, giving Kara a look before she closes it again with a disbelieving hum.

Kara snorts fondly and presses a hand to Lena’s warm cheek, flushed with sleep. “I was just thinking how beautiful you look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	18. Garden

It all started with a plant, a tree to be specific. A small plumeria with white flowers, the same type Lena had in her office the second time Kara visited.

Lena had found a home for it on her empty balcony after desperately researching how to care for the tree. She didn’t want to disappoint Kara by killing the beautiful plant. She read blog after blog on proper pruning, how to identify signs of overwatering, and underwatering, and all sorts of different diseases.

She spent an hour every Saturday affectionately running her finger over every leaf as she talked to it quietly. When it bloomed, she bought a small table and chair for the one shady corner so she could drink her tea and enjoy the fresh scent.

Eventually, she starts to fill the space around it with Kara’s help. The two of them excitedly picking out different plants to add to Lena’s safe-haven.

It quickly becomes a small garden, lush with greenery.

But the plumeria remains her favourite.

It remains her favourite as one chair turns into two, and Kara becomes a more permanent fixture in her life.

They spend every Saturday morning together now. Kara sits in the corner, indulgently watching Lena as she drinks her coffee. While Lena kneels in front of her plants, delicately wielding a small pair of pruning scissors.

She likes to take her time with each one, carefully cutting away dead leaves and running a gentle finger over new ones.

But she lingers over the plumeria.

It’s grown a lot since Kara bought it for her, only kept manageable by Lena’s diligent pruning. 

“You know, I bought that when I realized I was in love with you.” Kara whispers, pulling Lena out of her quiet headspace.

“What?” Lena turns slowly, her fingers slowly releasing the flower she held cupped in her hand.

“Mhm.” Kara hums, smiling as she looks up at the tree. “It was kind of a _wapow_ moment.” Kara punches the air for emphasis. “We had made plans to go for lunch at that new kombucha place, and I had forgotten.”

“I remember.”

Kara smiles. “I came out of Snapper’s office and nearly bowled you over. You were wearing that maroon coat I love, and a black dress.” Kara sighs dreamily, “We were talking about my Cadmus article, and you were so supportive and kind, and you offered to be my second source. Then, when I thanked you, you said _what are friends for,_ and I just had this moment… this moment where I realized, I didn’t want to be _just_ friends with you.

And then you fell off your balcony.

You had called to tell me something about Cadmus, and I heard you scream as you fell, and my stomach plummeted. It was the first time I imagined what my life would be like without you in it…” Kara’s voice cracks slightly, and she tries to smile when she feels Lena wrap a hand over her knee. “And I just knew.”

“We hadn’t even started dating then…”

“I know.” Kara wraps her hands around Lena’s, gently stroking her knuckles. “It took me a couple of weeks after I bought the plant to work up the nerve to ask you out, that and a couple of inspirational speeches from Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	19. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very random, I might be struggling to come up with ideas now

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Kara sits at the table watching Lena pull a pumpkin pie from the oven. “Eliza said she could bring them with the chocolate pecan pie.”

“I know.” Lena sighs as she put the pie on a cooling rack and pulls off her oven mitts. “I just… want to try.”

“Okay.” Kara chirps as she grabs a fork. “Cut me a slice.”

Kara uses her fork to break off a generous piece to shovel in her mouth.

“So?” Lena asks expectantly as she watches Kara chew thoughtfully before taking another mouthful.

“It’s good.”

“But?”

Kara looks sheepish as she shovels a third bite in her mouth to keep from answering.

“Seriously?” Lena slaps both palms on the granite countertop.

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbles around pastry, before purposefully swallowing, “it’s still good.”

“But it’s not Eliza’s.” Lena snarks. “Can you tell me what it’s missing?”

“Cinnamon?” Kara’s answers hesitantly. “Nutmeg?”

“Kara…”

“I don’t know!” Kara looks guilty. “Why don’t you just call her?”

“I’m not good with mothers.”

“Lena, when are you going to believe me that Eliza loves you?”

“Probably never.” Lena answers honestly as she stares at her pie. “Does it really not taste as good as Eliza’s?”

“I’m sorry.”

\---

Lena tries to make another three pies before she finally caves and calls Eliza. She puts her on speaker between them in the kitchen. Kara is happily munching away on the newest batch of pies while Lena stares at her.

“Lena!” Eliza’s voice is a little tinny as it comes out of the speaker. “This is unexpected. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s great, Eliza.” Lena smiles despite herself as Kara greets her adoptive mother around a mouthful of pie. “I actually have a question for you…”

Lena takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. “I was wondering if you would be willing to share your pumpkin pie recipe with me?”

There’s a moment of silence that has Lena and Kara staring at each other in confusion.

“I don’t have a recipe. But I could send you a picture of the box.”

“The box?” Lena clarifies.

“I generally buy frozen, sometimes I buy from the bakery. But mostly frozen.”

“Frozen?” They ask in unison. Lena glaring daggers at Kara as Kara glares at the phone with a fork of pie suspended in mid-air, sputtering as her face turns red.

“Sorry to disappoint girls.” Eliza laughs, “Pumpkin was never Kara or Alex’s favourite. Between Kara’s appetite, making a full turkey dinner and making chocolate pecan pies, baking fresh pumpkin pies wasn’t worth it.”

“I feel so betrayed.” Kara whispers as Lena laughs and says their goodbyes to Eliza.

“Well, enjoy what’s left of those pies,” Lena pats Kara’s shoulder as she opens a new text from Eliza with a photo, “I think I’m done baking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	20. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me freaking FOREVER to think of something for game. I'll be honest I don't know if I actually got the rules of this game right ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“The name of the game is spoons. Spoons is the name of the game-“

“-This is not professional.”

“ _Alex_.” Kara whines at her sister for interrupting.

“I’m just saying we can’t have our superheroes running around trying to assassinate each other with spoons while fighting aliens.”

“And people say I’m the stick in the mud.” Lena mumbles, wincing when Alex pokes her in the ribs.

“And only two of us are superheroes.” Kara tacks on unhelpfully.

“As I was saying…Each of us will get a target. Your goal is to ‘assassinate’ your target by clipping a clothes pin to their clothes without being seen. If you succeed that person must tell you who their target was. Their target is now your new target.

If your target catches you, then they are safe and you have to wait at least ten minutes before you try again.” Kara takes a deep breath.

“Why is it called spoons?” Brainy interrupts with a raised hand. “There are no spoons.”

“Sometimes it’s played where you have to touch a spoon to your targets neck without getting caught. But I thought clothespins would be simpler.”

“Then why are we still calling it spoons?”

Kara sighs, “Fine. The name of the game is assassins.” She waits until Brainy nods before she continues. “If you get caught trying to assassinate your target you have to wait ten minutes before you can try again.

The DEO is not a safe space unless we are in the middle of a fight. Work is also not a safe space. Your only safe space is your own apartment except during hangouts. If we do game night at our apartment it wouldn’t be fair that only Lena and I would be safe, but outside of game night we cannot assassinate each other inside our apartment.”

“That’s just because you know you’d wake up to a clothespin on you.” Nia teases.

“Nooooo.” Kara denies as her ears start to turn pink. “We just need some safe spaces.”

“Who is going to be the referee?” Lena asks as she eyes Alex.

“J’onn.” Kara smiles, “I had asked Kelly, but she wants to play.”

Kelly wiggles her eyebrows when everyone looks over at her.

“If you get assassinated you have to tell J’onn so he can keep track of how many people are still in the game. You are not allowed to tell anyone else, J’onn will you how many people are left if you ask but not who.

Everyone’s name is in the hat if you draw your own name you have to draw again.”

Kara bounces around the room letting people pull names from the hat, suspiciously looking at each other as they each tuck away their little slip of paper.

“When does the game start?” Alex asks as she looks at the pile of clothespins on the table.

“I figured we could start in an hour. That way we’re not all trying to get each other while we’re still in this room.”

“Good thinking.” Kelly smiles as she grabs two pins and throws one to Alex.

\---

It’s utter chaos.

Kara whines and cajoles to try and get Lena to tell her who her first target is. For the first week every time they leave the apartment Kara makes Lena leave first, and stand a suitable distance away while she locks the door.

Game night has a new level of tension. Everyone sits as far apart as they possibly can. Each time someone so much as sneezes everyone is staring in their direction.

Kara’s the first to try and go after her target but it’s like Nia has dreamt of all the possible ways that Kara will try to assassinate her. At one point in the evening they end up in a shrieking pile on the floor after Kara leans too far over the couch and loses her balance at the same time Nia calls out her name forcing Kara to try again later. Kara finally succeeds while they’re celebrating defeating a hostile alien days later. The evening news runs a clip of Supergirl dancing in victory.

She gets Lena’s name on the slip of paper Nia hands her and spends the next week trying to get the jump on Lena. It’s harder than she anticipates, quickly realizing how little time they spend together outside their apartment between CEO duties and Superhero duties.

She gets distracted when she catches Alex trying to pin a clothespin to her cape at the DEO. J’onn glares at both of them when Kara randomly yells out her name interrupting his debrief.

Her avoidance of her sister grows to comical heights. Walking backwards out of the DEO, tipping backwards off the balcony so her back isn’t turned towards her even for a moment. They stare off at each other across their apartments. Kara uses Nia as a body shield on more then one occasion.

She completely forgets about assassinating Lena.

“Can you lock the door?” Lena motions at the dress she’s wearing to tonight’s gala. “I’m not going to be able to carry my keys tonight.”

They’re just about to step out onto the red carpet when someone stops Kara to let her know she has something on her suit jacket. Twisting Kara pulls the clothespin free.

“ _YOU_.” Kara points the clothes pin at Lena in accusation. “But I thought Alex-”

“She _did_. But I had Alex. Well, I actually had Kelly, and then I had Alex, and I’m pretty sure Alex got you from Brainy.” Lena smirks as Kara looks at her with betrayal in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you won.” Kara pouts as Lena laughs, her tongue sticking out a little through her teeth in barely supressed glee.

“Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.”

Kara snorts as she crowds closer to Lena, rolling the clothes pin between her fingers as she looks down at Lena’s dress with a glint in her eyes. “Where did you even hide this?”

Lena’s laughs as she presses up against Kara, looping their arms together, giving Kara’s a fond pat. Her lips brushing against Kara’s ear. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	21. Danvers

The Danvers are a complete mystery to Lena. She grew up in a home of silent treatments and barbed backhanded compliments and abuse.

She’s heard Alex complain about Eliza. She knows that there are some issues Alex and Kara prefer to keep swept under the rug. But it’s nothing like her childhood, there’s still so much warmth, and understanding, and _love_ between them. It’s almost overwhelming.

The moment she and Kara start to date, a whole new world opens up.

She and Alex were already at the precipice of friendship, but it quickly becomes more than that. Now, Alex appears at her office in the middle of the day just to invite her out for lunch. They talk about Kelly and Kara and Alex opens up about coming out of the closet. They start exchanging stories about the women they had crushes on as girls. Alex even makes a joke about how she should have known she was gay sooner.

Alex teases her relentlessly. But doesn’t hesitate to jump to her defence when other people do the same. She’ll be teasing her in one moment and helping to gang up on Kara for teasing her in the next. The first time it happens Lena waits for the ground to fall out from under her. But it never comes, Kara simply sticks out her tongue and everything moves on without a scene.

Eliza begins to call her every Sunday. The first call Lena gets, she wakes up Kara thinking its an emergency. She wrinkles her brow in confusion when Eliza asks about her week and Kara goes back to sleep. At the end of the call Lena writes it off as a one-time event. But Eliza calls again the following Sunday and Lena has to forcibly stop herself from assuming the worse.

It takes weeks of Eliza calling every Sunday before Lena is able to start admitting to herself that there is no alternative motive. She’s grown so used to her mother calling with an agenda that Eliza’s phone calls seem almost unbelievable. It takes Lena even longer to let herself look forward to them. But she does, she looks forward to sipping her coffee as she listens to Eliza regale her with stories of her research. They talk until Kara appears sleepily in the kitchen and Lena tries to hand over the phone, but Kara always shakes her head.

It’s after one of these calls that Kara finds Lena in the kitchen staring at her phone.

“How was your call with Eliza? Is everything okay?” Kara asks as she hooks her chin over Lena’s shoulder to stare down at her phone with her.

“Yeah.” Lena breaths as she shifts so that her and Kara are face to face, her arms looped around Kara’s waist. “She just told me that she loves me.”

“She does love you.” Kara says matter-of-factly as she brushes a hair behind Lena’s ear.

Lena hums as she settles her temple against Kara’s shoulder. “It’s just not something Lillian said very often.”

Kara’s squeezes her arms around Lena’s shoulders, holding her close as she kisses the crown of her head. “Well, get used to it, because I’m not letting you go anytime soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	22. Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used this idea before, I tried to expand/make it different. I'm just really attached to this idea

Lena walks into the bar in a flurry, searching out Alex. She hasn’t been able to stop worrying since Alex called her at the office. There was something in her tone that instantly had Lena’s heart thundering in her chest but she refused to answer any of Lena’s questions.

“Alex!” Lena strides across the bar, aliens part around her making a clear path.

“Where is she? Is she okay?” Lena demands, staring down at Alex. “I saw the news but they didn’t show much.”

“Lena…” Alex waves her glass of whiskey at the leather bench across from her. “Sit down.”

“Tell me what’s going on Alex.”

“Sit down.” Suddenly Alex looks as exhausted as she sounds. Her eyes are swollen just that little bit, lined with a tinge of red. There’re purple smudges under both eyes, and if the lighting isn’t playing tricks, her bottom lip is starting to swell.

“Fine.” Lena relents as she slides into the bench. “Now will you tell me what’s going on?”

“Kara’s fine.” Alex waves at a passing staff for another whiskey. “She’s at the DEO.”

“Then why did you ask me to come here?” Lena snaps, ready to slide out of the booth again.

“She asked me to leave.” That stops Lena in her tracks, but Alex just shrugs. “I had to make a tough call today and Kara doesn’t agree with the one I made.”

Lena settles back into the booth as she watches Alex say thank you as another whiskey is placed on the table. She pulls it towards herself without knowing if it is really for her, but Alex doesn’t seem to be bothered.

“Kara is…” Alex sighs as she stares at her drink. “Kara is strong. Incredibly strong. Physically and mentally.”

Lena takes a deep breath when Alex looks her in the eyes.

“She fights so hard. She’ll fight until it kills her… But sometimes it’s just not enough.

She can’t save everyone… and she doesn’t always win. When she doesn’t, she’s going to need us. She’s going to need you.

You’re her person, and I need to know if you can handle it because if you can’t-“

“I can handle it.” Lena says, leaving no room for argument.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment before Alex nods slowly. Lena drinks in silence, itching to ask Alex more questions but Alex is checking her watch.

“She should be done under the sun lamps by now. I told Brainy to message me if she woke up first.” Alex stands, leaving her glass still half full of whiskey as she looks down at Lena. “You can come with me if you want, or I can have another agent drive her to your apartment if you need to get back to the office.”

“I _need_ to see her.” Lena emphasizes as she abandons her own drink. “I want to be there when she wakes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	23. Undress

“I told you to wait.” Alex scolds, her voice muffled slightly behind the mask of her hazmat suit. “I told you-“

“I know, Alex.” Lena snaps as she watches agents in matching suits quickly enclose the DEO lab behind plastic. “But I’m confident it’s harmless.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Alex snaps back at her. “There’s procedure. It could-“

“-Nothing. It could nothing.” Lena cuts Alex off.

Alex’s nostrils flare as she stares Lena down.

“Regardless,” Alex drags out the word, “we need you and Kara to undress, decontaminate, and put your clothes into the bag.”

“Of course.” Lena grits through her teeth as she accepts the two suits Alex holds out. “I know the drill.”

“Could something happen?” Kara hovers behind Lena as Alex disappears.

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” Lena turns and hands a suit to Kara.

“But could something happen to _you_?” Kara stares at her with big blue eyes, filled with concern. It makes Lena’s heart beat a little harder.

“We need to decontaminate.” Lena changes the subject as she walks over to the corner of the lab that has an emergency shower head hanging from the ceiling and a drain.

“Decontaminate?” Kara asks as she twists the suit in her hands.

“We need to shower, Kara.” Lena says softly, turning to pry the suit from Kara’s hands before she can shred it. “While Alex runs some tests.”

“I thought you said there was nothing to worry about.” Kara’s eyes narrow.

“And I mean it, but Alex is right, there is a procedure.”

“Okay.” Kara nods, and looks up at the shower head and then around the room at all the large windows with agents walking past. “We have to shower here? There’s no curtain.”

“Don’t tell me the girl of steel is shy?” Lena teases as Kara huffs.

“Nooooo.” Kara turns away from the windows to find Lena dropping her shirt onto the ground. “Aaaaaand you’re undressing.”

Kara’s face flushes as a pair of pants lands at her feet, followed quickly by Lena’s bra. Kara stares down at the black lace with a gaping mouth before she looks desperately around the lab. Spotting some plastic bins, Kara puts them on top of the nearest table and wheels it between Lena and the passing agents, blushing as she spots flashes of pale skin in the corner of her vision.

“How chivalrous.” Lena drawls as she turns in the shower rinsing her hair as she watches Kara glare at a passing agent with pink cheeks.

Lena smirks as she wrings out her hair and steps into the suit, ignoring how it clings to her damp skin.

“You can turn around now.” Lena murmurs, her voice low. “I’m covered.”

Lena’s smirk grows as Kara turns around, coughing immediately as her eyes zero in on the plane of skin rapidly disappearing behind the zipper. Lena’s fingers linger for a moment as she watches Kara’s eyes bounce around the suit, no doubt taking in all the spots the fabric has nearly gone invisible from the water.

“But for the record. You’re allowed to look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	24. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to apologize that it's another short one, but I think this is just where I live now. Also, ONE WEEK LEFT!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! I hope everyone has been staying safe and healthy this October!

Dinner is wonderful. The food is delicious, the lighting is romantic, and the company is sublime. Lena hasn’t enjoyed a date so much in years. She’s been grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. So, when Kara suggests they go for a walk in the nearby park, Lena can’t stop herself from nodding in agreement.

It’s absolutely freezing. Her face is flushed but her body is covered in goose bumps. The cold wind is cutting against her bare legs and she can’t stop discretely pressing her cold fingers against her cheeks to try and stop them from burning as her other hand holds her jacket tight around her middle.

“You’re cold.” Kara states randomly, halfway through telling Lena a story.

“I’m fine.” Lena smiles as Kara’s eyes travel down her body making her feel utterly exposed.

“No, you’re not. You’re shaking.” Kara stops abruptly suddenly looking very distraught.

“Okay,” Lena relents, trying to let her shoulders drop from where they’ve crawled up around her ears. “I’m a little cold. But, it’s mostly just my fingers.” Lena wiggles them a little drawing Kara’s attention.

“Oh.” Kara drifts closer, “well in that case… I do run a little warm…according to the second law of thermodynamics I think that means I’m obligated to share my hotness with you.”

Lena blinks rapidly as she digests the words, laughter bubbling up in her chest.

“I think it’s ‘you’re supposed to share your hotness with me’.”

“If you insist.” Kara crowds closer, until Lena is enveloped in warmth and vanilla and her hands are being peeled away from her body as Kara guides them inside her jacket to press up against hot, hard muscles.

“Better?” Kara asks, her lips grazing against Lena’s temple once she has Lena settled inside her jacket with her.

“Much.” Lena hums as she presses in closer, her knees brushing against Kara’s khaki’s.

“Good, because I’ve been trying to figure out a way to hold your hand all night.” Kara whispers, “But I thinking holding you is better.”

“You think?” Lena teases as she pulls back, shuddering slightly as cold air gets between them.

“I _know_.” Kara smiles and tugs Lena in again. “Can I walk you home?”

Lena shudders as a gust of wind kicks up against her back and she presses into Kara some more. “Fly me home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	25. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy these prompts I recommend checking out my 'the stories we tell ourselves'. I've recycled a few prompts for this month from there so you'll probably enjoy them too :)

Lena trudges the few steps from the elevator to the front door. It’s late and her eyes are itchy with lack of sleep and the mere task of looking for her keys feels beyond her right now.

Lena stares at the chrome numbers for a moment before she sighs and rifles through her purse so she can unlock the door. Careful, not to make a lot of noise and risk waking Kara, Lena slides into the apartment and quietly hangs her purse and coat.

“You’re home.” A quiet voice, rough with sleep startles Lena. One hand clutches her chest as she turns to find Kara looking at her over the back of the couch.

“You scared me.” Lena laughs breathlessly as she ditches her heels and walks across the apartment in her stockings. “What are you still doing up?”

“I fell asleep waiting for you.” Kara blinks up at her as she up to press her chin against Lena’s stomach. Lena feels a pang of guilt as she notices the candles on the table and the empty place settings.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers as she strokes Kara’s hair, laughing when Kara noses into her.

“There’s some dinner in the fridge… I can heat it up for you if you’d like.” Kara offers as she lets her eyes tinge orange, just a little, eliciting another laugh from Lena as she pulls away.

“That would be great.” Lena sighs as Kara disappears and lowers herself onto the ground stretching her arms above her head and pointing out her toes.

“Whatcha doing?” Kara asks as she stares down at Lena with a plate in her hand.

“I’m stretching.” Lena groans as something pops. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Kara puts the plate down on the coffee table and lowers herself to the floor swinging a knee over Lena so she settles lightly on her hips.

“Oh hello.”

“Hello.” Kara whispers as she leans down, blonde hair curtaining around them. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve miss you too.” Lena tries to smile as she cups Kara’s jaw, relishing how she leans into the touch. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

“You need to take a day off.” Kara touches Lena’s face brushing a thumb under her eye. Lena doubts that her make up is still hiding the dark bags she woke up with in the morning.

“I know, it’s just-“

“Nothing.” Kara cuts her off with a soft look, filled with concern. “You haven’t had a day off in over a month. You’re going to collapse if you keep this up.”

“Okay.” Lena breaths, relenting.

“Really?” Kara looks so hopeful that Lena feels another pang of guilt.

“I’ll call Jess in the morning and tell her I’m taking the day off.”

“ _I’ll_ call Jess in the morning and tell her you’re taking the day off. _You’re_ going to sleep in.”

“Okay dear.” Lena grins when Kara huffs above her.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I know.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Lena wiggles her hips to lighten the mood. “What else should we do with my day off?”

“Sleep in, brunch, nap, dinner, movie, snuggles, sleep.”

A laugh bubbles up in Lena’s chest as she pulls Kara down for a chaste kiss.

“Could we make time for some more…adventurous activities?” Lena purrs against Kara’s lips as she rolls her hips. “I really have missed you.”

Kara blushes as she nods and lets Lena pull her in for another kiss, much less chaste then the last.

“Tomorrow.” Kara croaks as she reluctantly pulls away. “You _need_ to get some sleep.”

“Fiiiiine.” Lena huffs, making Kara laugh as she stands, pulling Lena to her feet with her.

“And you need to eat.” Kara points at the forgotten plate on the coffee table as Lena wraps her arms around her waist and rests her temple against Kara’s back.

“Yes, love.” Lena mumbles, her eyes falling closed.


	26. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this link works, number fourteen was the [inspiration](https://www.buzzfeed.com/peggy/vintage-wedding-ring-details-that-are-utterly-to-die-for?bfpi).

“How about this one?” Alex points at a ring below the glass, sighing when Kara scrunches her nose.

“I’m sorry! I just want it to be perfect.”

“I understand…” Alex sighs again, “But you’ve said no to every ring we’ve looked at.”

“That’s because they’re all diamonds.”

Alex blinks at her sister digesting this new piece of information. “Is that…bad?”

Kara shrugs as she looks over the top of another counter. “Lena hates diamonds.”

“Lena hates diamonds?” Alex repeats as she stares at her sister. “And you didn’t think to mention this before we went to three stores?”

“Oh.” Kara pauses for a moment as her sister rolls her eyes.

“ _Oh_.” Alex mocks as she waves over the sales assistant they dismissed earlier. “Could you show us your less traditional engagement rings?”

It only takes a moment before Kara has an assortment of different coloured rings in front of her.

“This one matches the colour of her eyes.” Kara gently lifts out an emerald ring for Alex to inspect. Which she does with an efficient nod.

“Oh! Or this one!” Kara holds up an onyx ring. “Lena likes black.”

Alex laughs as she picks up another ring, similar to the one Kara is holding, but her sister’s attention is elsewhere.

“Can I see that one?” Kara asks breathlessly, eyes fixated on a ring still behind the glass.

The sales associate points to a ring and Kara nods, her eyes following it out of the case as it is handed to her. It’s onyx, like the one she’s just put down, but this one is far more eye-catching. It reminds Kara of all the geometric style jewellery Lena wears, with the clean lines and bold statements.

The stone is framed by a simple hexagon that flares slightly on both sides before it slims into a delicate band. Kara twists it slightly to take in the profile, gasping a little when she sees the flared part of the band holding up the stone like buttresses in a cathedral.

“This one.” Kara breathes as she turns towards Alex, holding the ring in both hands.

Alex leans over Kara’s hands to get a better look at the ring before she looks back at her sister staring at the ring with bright eyes and an excited smile.

“It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	27. Desk

“Kara, I’ve seen your apartment before.” Lena laughs when Kara stands behind her to cover both eyes, slowly nudging her into the apartment. “I would even say I know it intimately.”

“I know you have.” Kara huffs, her warm breath tickling Lena’s ear. “But I have a surprise for you.”

“You could’ve just asked me to hold out my hands.”

“This surprise is too big.” Kara relents as she steers them through the apartment, careful not to let Lena bump into any furniture. Slowly, she stops them but keeps her hands in place.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Lena chuckles as Kara lowers her hands. Blinking slowly to adjust to the light again Lena’s eyes dart around the little living room.

“You rearranged your furniture?”

“No. Well, yes!” Kara bounces excitedly, “I bought a desk.”

Kara points at small desk she’s arranged into the corner near her big windows and where the tv can still be easily seen.

“I bought a desk for you.” Kara amends, as she rushes forward to pull open a drawer. “I got some of your favourite pens. And I bought an extra charger for your laptop in case you ever forget yours. And-”

“You bought me a desk?” Lena blinks at the white wood, eyes skating over the delicate carvings. So different from her sleek white desk in her office, but the perfect fit for Kara’s quirky apartment.

Kara nods as she smiles at Lena and spins the seat in her direction encouragingly. “I want you to feel comfortable to come here to work whenever you want.”

Lena takes a tentative step forward and slips into the seat, her heels skating over Kara’s floor when she turns it back towards the desk and pushes Lena forward slightly.

“You always work so late, and I want you to know it’s okay if you ever just want to come here and work. You don’t even have to ask.” Kara adds as she pulls a key from the top drawer where it sits among the new pens.

“Kara…” Lena stares down at the key in Kara’s hand. “That’s a key to your apartment.”

“I know.” Kara replies as her brow wrinkles.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks quietly as she runs a finger over the ridge.

“Yes.” Kara smiles as she presses the key into the palm of Lena’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“What about you?” Lena glides a free hand over the desk. “You work from home too.”

“I do.” Kara nods. “But I like to sit on the couch, or at the table where I can spread out. This is for you.”

“Thank you.” Lena slides her hand free to clasp the key as she turns the chair slightly so she can kiss Kara. “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	28. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I pad this one with a scene from pride and prejudice? Maybe so. I'm pretty sure this is like my third time writing Lena reading out loud to Kara during a thunder storm ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lightning flashes outside, lighting up Kara’s small apartment making her shudder and press her head further into Lena’s lap. Her muscles tense against her will as she waits for the following clap of thunder.

“Are you okay?” Kara hears Lena asks softly as her fingers card through her hair, nails scraping gently at her scalp.

Kara nods, flinching when she hears the thunder. It’s loud, so loud she instinctively covers her ears. She stays like that a moment, tensed, trying to focus on the way Lena’s fingers drag through her hair. The way she rubs her finger tips against Kara’s scalp three times before she runs them through her hair, snagging lightly on the occasional knot and smooths them away with gentle purposeful strokes before starting the process again.

Her muscles start to loosen again under Lena’s administrations when another flash of lighting strikes outside.

“Is there anything I can do?” Lena asks carefully, continuing her soothing touches.

“Can you read out loud?” Kara asks quietly.

“Of course.” Lena breathes.

_When coffee was over, Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Elizabeth of having promised to play to him; and she sat down directly to the instrument. He drew a chair near her. Lady Catherine listened to half a song, and then talked, as before, to her other nephew; till the latter walked away from her, and making with his usual deliberation towards the pianoforte stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance. Elizabeth saw what he was doing, and at the first convenient pause, turned to him with an arch smile, and said,_

_"You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? I will not be alarmed though your sister DOES play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me."_

Kara focuses on the low gravel of Lena’s voice as she reads. She listens to the small breaths she takes between sentences and how her tone changes slightly for each person. She smiles when Lena mumbles a bit of commentary under her breath about Lady Catherine.

Unable to help herself Kara shifts slightly so she can look up at Lena over the cover of her book. So caught up in the way Lena’s eyes shift across the page, that she barely notices when they light up under the depleting flashes of lightning.

Before she knows it, Lena is yawning and the only sounds that can be heard outside is the low pitter patter of rain drops as the storm moves on.

“Thank you.” Kara noses against Lena’s stomach, pressing a feather light kiss over her t-shirt.

Lena nods as she stifles another yawn and closes the book over her finger, her other hand still lost in Kara’s hair.

“Are you ready to try and get some sleep?”

Kara nods and looks up Lena, “Will you read to me if it starts to storm again?”

Lena’s eyes flutter slightly as she watches Kara, moving her hand out of her hair to cup her cheek. “I’ll read to you whenever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	29. Dinner

“Do you want to have dinner on Thursday?”

Lena absently raises her eyebrows without looking away from her tablet. “Thursday? Sure. Did you have something in mind?”

“Eliza is in town.”

Lena freezes momentarily before she puts down her tablet and narrows her eyes at Kara. “That’s a dirty trick asking me for dinner and then telling me it’s with you mother.”

Kara picks at Lena’s white leather couch sheepishly. “I know.”

Lena can’t help but laugh at Kara’s unexpected admission of guilt.

“It’s just I’ve met Lillian-“

“-While an accurate introduction.” Lena interrupts, “Kidnapping can hardly be considered a normal ‘meet the mother’.”

Kara snorts as she twists her hands in her lap and finally looks Lena in the eyes. “I would really love for you meet to Eliza… And Kelly will be there! She hasn’t met Eliza yet either.”

“She’s going to love Kelly, everyone loves Kelly.”

“She’s going to love you both.” Kara says earnestly as she moves off the couch to sit at a chair across from Lena’s desk, stretching across to hold Lena’s hand.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” Lena relents, as she takes her hand back to point at Kara. “But that was still a dirty trick.”

\---

Lena stands outside Kara’s apartment nervously dragging a finger against the corner of the label on the bottle of wine she holds. She’s chewing on her bottom lip when Kara opens the door, startling her.

“Jesus Kara.” Lena presses her hand to her chest as Kara steps outside and closes the door behind her.

“Sorry.” Kara mumbles as she plays with her glasses. “You’ve been standing out here awhile so I thought I would come check on you.”

Lena internally curses her racing heart. “I was just…”

“Nervous?”

Lena breathes heavily through her nose and looks at Kara. “Yes.”

“She really will love you.” Kara reassures again.

Lena nods as she stares at the apartment door over Kara’s shoulder. “No better way to know then to do this I guess.”

Kara beams as she intertwines her fingers with Lena’s and opens the door, leading her inside.

“Eliza.” Kara says shyly, as an older blonde turn towards them making Lena swallow heavily. “This is Lena.”

“Lena.” Eliza smiles warmly and surprises Lena by wrapping her up in a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Lena stares at Kara with wide eyes, awkwardly wrapping one hand around Eliza as Kara mouths a quiet, _I told you so_.

Lena smiles automatically when Eliza pulls back to look at her.

“I hope you don’t mind that I had Kara ‘order in’.” Eliza says as she points to the array of food still stacked in containers on the counter.

“She asked me to get all your favourites.”

“Yeah,” Alex drawls in a teasing tone, overhearing Kara’s attempt to whisper in Lena’s ear. “You’re already her favourite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	30. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second last day!!! Only one more to go friends! We're almost there!

Lena loves nighttime.

The world is so much quieter at night. It’s like a blanket is pulled over the city, muffling all it’s demands. It gives her time to really think without constant interruptions. There are no board room meetings, no pressing emails, or phone calls. It’s just her and her office and her thoughts and ideas.

It’s when she came to terms with taking over Luthor Corp, realizing that being the CEO was an opportunity rather than a punishment. That it would give her the chance to do all the things she had tried to pitch to Lex at one time. It gave her the opportunity to truly make change.

It’s when she realized that she would have to rebrand to prove to the world she wanted to distance herself from her brother.

It’s when she comes up with her best ideas. It gives her the time to write out some of her newer thoughts until she can work them into something functioning to pass along to her research and development team. At night she can sneak into her labs without having to explain her presence or get roped into helping on a current project.

It’s when she admits to herself that she fell in love with Kara at first sight. She gets the chance to read Kara’s article, leaving it until the office has emptied in case her anxiety is well-founded. But instead of the cutting comments she expected, she’s faced with a kind, well-articulated, unbiased article to go with the set of baby blues she couldn’t stop admiring. It fills her warmth, and the sudden desire to soothe her nerves with a glass of hard liquor.

She sits for a long time drinking and staring at Kara’s name in print. Swirling around the amber liquid occasionally as she let’s her feelings swirl around her until it clicks.

“ _Fuck_.” Lena laughs deprecatingly at herself as she finishes her drink. “Have you learned nothing?”

Just as Lena’s picked up her phone to press a finger to the bottom of the screen a light rap on the window distracts her.

“You’re working late.” Supergirl says as she steps inside.

“Hazards of the job I’m afraid.” Lena chuckles as Supergirl circles around her.

“But as you can see, I was just about to go home.” Lena waves at her closed laptop, despite it being closed for a couple hours now.

“I can fly you, if you want?”

“Is providing public transportation part of the job? Or is chivalry just a family trait?” Lena smirks, enjoying the flush that raises in Supergirl’s cheeks and how she settles her hands on her hips to appear more in control. “No, I have a ride waiting downstairs Supergirl.”

“Right.” Supergirl nods once before she heads back towards the balcony doors. “Good night, Lena.”

Lena waits until Supergirl is long gone before she holds her thumb to the bottom of her screen again. Waiting until there’s a pulse of light to speak. “Set reminder to buy flowers for Kara Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena reading Kara's article and realizing she's in love gives me feelings
> 
> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	31. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT!!!!!
> 
> This writing challenge was really touch and go, I thought I was gonna quit so many times. So thank you all for the wonderful comments because they really pushed me through!! This was my first-ever writing challenge and I'm pretty proud of myself that I actually finished it.

“How about a scary movie?” Kara asks, only to be met with three different versions of _no_.

“But it’s Halloweeeeeen.” Kara whines as Lena just shakes her head.

“It’s October 2nd, Kara.”

“Exactly.”

“Why don’t we watch Hocus Pocus or Practical Magic?” Kelly tries, and Alex nods in agreement.

“We can watch those after!” Kara grins as everyone sighs in defeat.

\---

“You okay?” Lena whispers suddenly in Kara’s ear making her jolt.

“I’m fine.” Kara croaks, pulling the blanket up to her chin with wide eyes.

The next time Lena looks over Kara has her eyes squished shut with her hand over them, occasionally peeking between her fingers before slamming them closed again. Alex looks over Kara’s head to wiggle her eyebrows at Lena. The next the she knows, Kara is yelping, nearly coming off the couch as she glares at her sister.

Lena smothers a laugh behind the back of her hand as she feels Kara shift closer to her. Their shoulders bump as Kara shoves a pillow between her and Alex, barricading the two couples from each other.

“Kara, you fight aliens and bad guys on a regular basis.” Lena can’t help but tease.

“Aliens.” Kara hisses as she moves closer, jumping slightly as she watches the tv.

“Not…creepy little child ghosts.” Kara flaps a hand under the sheets in the general direction of the tv.

Lena swears can see Kara’s eyes flicker orange for a moment at a sudden movement on the screen and takes a moment to wonder if the tv will survive unscathed.

“Who knew Supergirl would be scared of ghosts.”

“You can’t _punch_ ghosts Lena.” Kara pouts, and Lena has to chew on her lip to hide her smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I could build something from ghost busters for you.”

“Really?” Kara breathes as she turns towards Lena with round eyes.

“Of course.” Lena smiles softly and lifts an arm to let Kara burrow impossibly close. The blanket and the additional body heat making her start to sweat. “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
